Tainted Snow
by Kariann-chan
Summary: Every night the dream becomes more vivid, becoming more frightening and every time the same thing happens Sakura comes face to face with a pair of glowing red eyes, but this dream just might become reality.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters please support me!!

Snake eyes stared perilously at the frightened green eyes as flames slowly enclosed on them. Sakura realized that she was clutching her stomach, but why? Slowly she pulled away her hands reveling blood that covered her hands, she looked up to the sound of cackling in time to see the snake eyes disappear. Sakura was trapped, and the flames grew larger. Suddenly a mysterious character appeared lifting Sakura from the fire, revealing that the fire was consuming her house. Abruptly landing on the ground Sakura saw a shadowy character loomed above her with red eyes, she saw lips moving as if they were talking to her. She saw the shadowy character bend down brushing her neck with their lips. Suddenly a strange feeling came over her and then….  
The alarm clock went off. Sakura blinked a few times as if to blink away the dream for it was all too weird for her. It was still dark out for her but, she was suppose to open the school all this week so almost no one was awake at the moment. After getting dressed she quietly tip-toed down stairs only to find that her grandmother was waiting for her on the couch with a small brown box sitting on her lap, waiting for her.  
"Come here child," her grandmother gestured to her, "Come I have breakfast ready for you." Reluctantly, Sakura sat next to her, biting into a fresh muffin. The aroma of mint tea filled her nostrils. When Sakura was half finished, she paused. Wondering, she asked "Grandma what's the box for?" Smiling, her large glasses glinted in the dim light as she picked up the lid.  
"This is something that has been in the family for generations, its very precious," she said revealing a pendant that glimmered scarlet red "here try it on, I'm giving it to you!" she said excitedly. Placing on the pendant she noticed some pictures at the bottom of the box. Picking them up she noticed one character was in all of them. How she noticed wasn't by his jet black hair or his pale ivory skin but by his golden snake like eye s that seemed to pierce you. Suddenly she realized,  
"Oh No! I'm going be late" Sakura exclaimed jumping up. Slipping the pictures in her pocket, she ran, grabbing her bag she yelled, "See you later grandma!" and ran out the door.

As she was running Sakura felt the cold air nipping her cheeks and nose. Frost lightly covered the ground. The sky lightened, revealing that it was going to be a cloudy day. Sakura quickly forgot about the pendant and pictures as she ran to school. As she arrived at the school, she saw someone at the gate. It was Sasuke! As she approached the gate, she saw him look at her as she fumbled for the right key. Finally finding it she unlocked the gate. As it opened Sasuke approached and casually said "Morning! I was wondering who the gate keeper for this week was."  
"Umm.. Yeah morning," Sakura said "why are you here so early?"  
"Oh! I've got the job of setting up the heating." He replied.  
"Oh." Sakura said as the tension grew. Suddenly a streak of blonde hair came into view breaking the tension.  
"And I control the lights!" Naruto cried like he didn't want to be left out of the conversation.  
"Oh wow Sakura! You look unusually lovely today!" Naruto said.  
"Naruto! What are you trying to get at!" Sakura said.  
"Nothing I was just saying that the frost made you look pretty! Don't hit me please." Naruto said warely. It was true, a little light had shone through the clouds, bouncing off the frost, which eliminated Sakuras hair and skin giving a soft glow, her green eyes gave off a beautiful sparkle.  
"Dobe stop making denouncements of love and turn on the lights. We only have half an hour to get everything ready before the teachers get here." Sasuke said, hitting Naruto on the head.  
"Ow! Fine just don't hit me!" Naruto whimpered, clutching his wild blonde head.  
Later on during class,  
"So….. How is it being a gatekeeper with Sasuke." Ino said curiously.  
"It's okay I guess, but I have to early and leave so late!" Sakura groaned.  
"Oh come on! It's so awesome and Karin is so jelouse, that when she found out that you were paired up with Sasuke that she flipped! In fact, she's glaring at you right now!" Ino exclaimed lowering her voice as not to be caught by a certain red headed girl. Looking back Sakura saw, a set of angry eyes glaring at her from a pair of that sat on Karin's wrinkled up nose.  
"She looks really mad Ino!" Sakura whispered quietly.  
"Yeah, it's been giving me the creeps since Friday." Ino said.  
"Excuse me, but please put your attention towards me please." Kakashi sensei said, agitated. So for the rest of class Sakura sat with a pair of eyes staring at her full with anger.

This is my first fan fiction please no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Later as punishment, Sakura and Ino had to do some errands for Kakashi Sensei. While Ino was making copies, Sakura was throwing out recyclables. As she walked through the halls her arms grew heavy. Suddenly, she was knocked into someone, sending papers flying everywhere. As she picked up the papers she realized that is was Sasuke. As he bent down to pick up the papers Sakura exclaimed,  
"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't look where I was going!"  
"Naw it's nothing." He said "Oh Sakura have you seen …." Sasuke paused staring at the pendant hanging from Sakura's neck.  
"Have I seen what?" Sakura asked tilting her head slightly.  
"Oh, no … It's nothing! ….Um …. Never mind!" he said, still gazing at the pendant as he walked away. Confused, Sakura shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. As she rounded to the back of the school to dump the recyclables, she felt someone shove her, causing her yet again to drop the papers, it was Karin!!  
"Look you, you'd better not get a swelled head just because you've got opening and closing shifts with Sasuke this week!" Karin yelled with rage, shoving Sakura into the wall knocking the wind out of her.  
"You'd better watch it Haruno or I'll give you a good beating!" Karin said, walking away. Sakura stood there for a while trying to catch her breath. Slowly she picked up the papers in silence from anger and fright.  
"Karin did what to you!?" Ino exclaimed.  
"For the third time she shoved me into a wall, threatening to beat me if I got close to Sasuke!" Sakura said annoyed from repeating, as she rubbed her shoulders.  
"Hinata, can you believe that!?" Ino said turning to the raven haired girl.  
"Sakura, you should tell the principle! I mean she's your aunt, she'd totally help!" Ino said turning back to Sakura.  
"I can't, that would be an abuse of power! Plus I have you guys to protect me!" Sakura gestured with a smile.  
"Ugh!" Ino sighed "Fine, but just be more careful next time, okay!?"  
"Be careful about what?" Naruto said popping into the conversation.  
"None of your business dobe." Sakura said coarsely.  
"Aw come on Sakura, your secret's safe with me." Naruto said.  
"No! Now leave me alone!" Sakura yelled.  
Later in class….  
"So what happened?" Naruto whispered.  
"Naruto, I said leave me alone!" Sakura yelled.  
"Aw come on, tell me I want to know!" Naruto yelled back.  
"I said that it is none of your business!" Sakura exclaimed, steamed.  
"Ahem." Ino said impatiently.  
"Hang on Ino." Said Naruto "Please Sakura, I beg you!"  
"Fine I'll think about it." She said.  
"Yes! Thanks Sakura!" Naruto said running back seat.  
"Are you sure about this?" Ino said warily.  
"Believe me I am sure." Said Sakura.

It was now very late and everyone had gone home. As Sakura was closing the library, she listened to the sound of heaters humming away. Suddenly the lights flickered out and the heaters fell silent, all was quiet and dark except for some orange light that dimly filtered through the window. Then there was a pulsating beat, like a heart, its beats loudly filled the room and Sakura's ears. Looking around, she realized that it was coming from her. Looking down she saw that the pendant was glowing a peculiar color. Suddenly the beat grew louder and louder until it was deafening and all she could do was stare. Sakura then noticed something in her pocket, pulling it out she looked at it, then the beats stopped. All there was, was dead silence. Look down at the pictures, she realized that they were the same pictures from that morning. As she was looking a cackling filled the silent air. Then a raspy voice called out" The jewel, give me the jewel!" the voice growled. Suddenly something grabbed Sakura's shoulders, she screamed out of fright turning around to face it seeing... it was only Sasuke.  
"Geeze! I didn't mean to scare you... Sakura are you okay?" Sauke said, concerned. Realizing that she was crying Sakura wiped her tears, gripping the pictures in her hand.  
"Hey guys watch' ya doin'?" Naruto said popping his head in. "Huh? Hey Sasuke! Did you make Sakura cry? Cause' if you did your in for a world of hurt!" Said the angered blonde. Sakura tried to speak up but wouldn't stop shaking.  
"N-No Naruto, I'm okay. I j-just got a little scared w-when the lights turned off." Sakura managed to say.  
"Hmmm.... Really?" Naruto said still unconvinced. Sakura nodded wiping her tears.  
As they finished closing the school they each started going their separate ways. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm holding her back. Sakura watched as Naruto disappeared around the corner. Turning around, she glared at him in confusion an annoyance.  
"Sakura, are you really okay? You seemed really scared back there." Sasuke said concerned.  
"Y-Yeah I'm fine, I was just a l-little freaked that's all." She said as Sasuke stared at her. As he loosened his grip, Sakura pulled away and said,  
"See you tomorrow? Sasuke." And walked slightly in a hurry.  
"Kay' just be careful." Saske said walking in the opposite direction.  
"Be careful, okay?" Sakura thought "Bur for what?" That she would find out all too soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Kariann-chan: Hey sorry for not updating but here is the new chapter!

Disclaimer: Kariann-chan does not own any of the Naruto charaters or naruto it is all owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Again for the third night in a row, Sakura had the same dream, this time it was even clearer than the last. The snake eyes now found a form but it was still shadowed. Now Sakura saw that she was some where in her house, she recognized the off white walls and some of the pictures that were of her and her family. She could still see two lumps on the floor but they were to bloody to tell who or what they were. The cackling that was emitting from the figure was followed by a raspy voice chanting again and again,

"Give me the jewel, give it to meee!" it cried out with furry. Again in her dream she was rescued by the mysterious red eyed figure. She could hear his deep strong voice saying something, but she still couldn't hear what he was saying. Sakura could see snow surrounded them and snow was still falling. Slowly he bent over her and the same feeling came over her, but what was it? Then… she woke up.

She shivered, the cackle still played through her mind. She realized that had been sweating and her hair clung to her, damp and itchy. Looking to her window she saw it was open and snow was coming in. As she closed the window she thought she saw a figure standing in the tree outside her window. Taking a second look she saw it was not there. Sakura shrugged it off, walking into her bath room to take a shower. The hot water felt nice as it warmed her from the icy feeling, but the snake like eyes were still embedded into the back of her mind every time she closed her eyes. Suddenly the lights went out and the shower stopped,

"Huh? What's going on?" Sakura thought. Everything was quiet except the howling of the wind and a dull rhythmic beating. Wrapping a towel around herself, Sakura walked back into her room. As she got closer to her dresser drawer the beating became louder until it was deafening in her ears. The moment she opened it the beating stopped looking down she saw the pictures from before. A chill ran down her back seeing the creepy snake like eyes, it was almost as if they had followed her from her dreams. Then just like in the dream the same voice said,

"The jewel, give me the jewel!" it said, cackling. A dark aura slowly closed in on Sakura, the cackling grew louder, closer, and more frightening. Tears streamed down Sakura's face, she tried to scream but not even a squeak came out. Suddenly a gust of wind blew the windows open and a shadowed character pulled Sakura out of the shadows, holding her tightly in its arms.

"Your okay, don't worry I've got you." they said with a deep soothing voice. Slowly Sakura fell asleep, tears still streaming down her face as the mysterious person cradled her in its arms.

Sorry for taking so long please leave reviews and comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Kariann-chan: Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long! I have had no time to work on this story and I had very little inspiration and dedication to finish it! But today I am making it up by writing like mad with the help of Chinese food and coffee!

Naruto: Help she's gone insane! She's just released thousands of plot bunnies upon us, and they have taken Draco hostage! They have been torturing us with Twilight and Naruto filler episodes!

K-chan: Muwahaha!

Sakura woke up with a start. 'What happened to me?' she wondered. 'Was it just a dream?" feeling a draft she noticed that she was in a towel, just like last night! Sakura shivered at the returning memories. Noticing the clock she realized it was 4:47. She got up and decided to get ready for school. As she was getting dress she pondered who the mysterious figure was who rescued her. The voice seemed so familiar to her yet it was so alien like. Quickly dismissing this thought, she fixed her bangs and went down stairs. As she walked to school Sakura looked around her and mused in her surroundings. The frost now created a thick layer over everything making it so that everything was almost white. Even though the sun wasn't up yet, the sky was lighted just enough that Sakura could see the dark clouds bulging with water almost ready to burst with the long awaited snow of winter. As she got up to the gate she saw that Sasuke was already there. Bewildered she approached the gate and Sasuke, pulling out the keys to the school with a question at the very tip of her tongue.

"I have been wondering Sasuke," Sakura started, as she turned the key. He looked at her with acknowledgement, allowing her to proceeded with her question, "You always seem to be here first and this is the first time I have been an hour and a half early, yet you're here as if you do this on a regular basis, why?"

"It's a habit for me to wake up early plus the cold helps me to thinks through things that need a quiet environment." Sasuke replied looking distantly into the direction of where the faint glow from the sun was.

Sakura's POV

As we walked in I unlocked the door to boiler room so Sasuke could start on heating the school. When I had finally finished unlocking all the doors, I began to walk down the dim hallway as the heaters made a low hum in the empty halls, filling the silence with a mellow tune that made my mind wander. I stopped and looked out at an old tree that stood out in the courtyard, its old branches stood strong covering part of the schools roof. I had always admired that tree, because it had been there since the beginning of this old schools opening. The school was approximately 199 years old. I loved to explore the oldest parts of the school such as the towers and the green rooms. The school had an old English style to it making it all the more unique and amazing. Suddenly I felt a familiar presence behind me, so I turned around to be face to face with Sasuke.

"Yes Sasuke?" I asked looking at him quietly.

"I just came over to see if your okay, you've been looking a little off lately and it's beginning to worry me a bit." He said quietly to me looking knowingly into my tired eyes. Whoa, the Uchiha Sasuke, ice block and the emotionless pit of the school was worried about me!

"No, it's just that I haven't been sleeping well." He looked at me questioningly. "And well I've been having really bad nightmares… the weird thing is that it's the same reoccurring dream, only it gets clearer and clearer." I finished hoping that he'd leave me alone. Looking into my eye's he didn't say anything further but I saw the sadness and worry in his eyes.

"Ne, how about we get ourselves a big cup of coffee from the teachers lounge?" I said, looking hopefully into his eyes. With his legendary smirk, he gave a small nod and I smiled. Suddenly the lights turned on, and without word we sprinted for the lounge before Naruto could find us.

Later that day…

Ask I was sitting in class I pondered over how Sasuke had been acting. Was it because we were just friends or was he possibly being kinder than his usual self? I was so busy in my daydream land I didn't even notice that Ino had been talking to me.

"Hey Sakura!" She said waving her hand in my face. As I awoke from my dream land I turned to face her, with a questioning look. Sighing she said, "I wanted to know how you were feeling. You don't look so good."

"Nah, I'm fine just tired." I replied softly, not wanting to waste the little energy I got from the coffee.

"It's the nightmares again isn't it? Saki I told you to see a doctor if it get worse!" Ino said in worry looking at me as if I were about to drop dead.

"Ino don't worry! Remember I use to get them as a child all the time! They will probably go away after a week or so!" I said, to the jittery blonde. As a young girl I use to have reoccurring nightmares all the time as a child, sometimes they were just dreams. My nana says I have the gift of foretelling the future through dreams. They stopped happening when I hit puberty, so I guess in a way I grew out of them. I snapped out of my reminiscing when,

"Miss. Haruno, please answer the problem on the board!" Said Kakashi-sensei. Getting up I began heading over to the board when I began to feel the room spin. Focusing my attention on the board ahead of me I, a bit wobbly, walked to the bored to solve the problem. As I probed my brain for the solution the dizziness increased and before I knew what was going on, my knees gave way and I hit the floor, the chalk rolling from my hand as I struggled to stand back up. Several gasps from students ensued and I felt a large hand come over my forehead.

"She doesn't have a fever," Kakashi-sensei pondered. "Miss. Haruno do you feel dizzy or weak at all?" I gave a slight nod, and the room spun faster. Clutching my head, I sat down and put my head between my knees.

"Does anyone want to volunteer in escorting Ms. Haruno to the nurse?" Kaka-sensei said to the class. A loud gasp came from the class, causing me to look up. What I saw next made me almost faint.

"I'll do it." Sasuke volunteered walking towards me. With a satisfied nod from Kaka-sensei, Sasuke then picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the class. Before I passed out I glanced into the class to see a pissed Karin, but the look in her eyes chilled me the bone. Those eyes were the same one's that haunted me in my dreams, those cold golden eyes.

Kariann-chan: Well here ya'll go. I promise not to take as long for the next update!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Tainted Snow fans! I have been really busy with life and this being my first story and all I feel that this should be redone so don't be surprised that this is gonna change, but it will be a whole lot better I assure you.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone Kariann-chan here! Sorry that I haven't been updating, but I got really really sick and could barely do anything. I have finally recovered and now with be updating a lot more frequently. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
